U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,476 issued Oct. 8, 1985 and owned by the assignee of this invention relates to packaging of articles of cubical shape in a secondary package and provides for rotating preselected articles on which the uniform product code is applied along one surface thereof so as to preclude a check out recognition of such surface and thereby to avoid an eroneous indication that only one such item is being purchased whereas in fact a plurality of such items are included within a secondary package. The invention of U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,476 does not contemplate overlying the uniform product code of a primary package with a panel of the secondary package so as to prevent incorrect tabulation of the price of the contents of the secondary package.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,199 issued Apr. 15, 1986 discloses a secondary package for packaging a plurality of cubical articles. The arrangement of this patent contemplates a double thickness top wall which utilizes a substantial amount of material and the carton of this patent is formed from a blank which does not lend itself to nesting and for this reason is costly to manufacture.